


Workplace Banter (With Spice)

by CeaselessCow2011



Series: The Magnus Archives: Barely Canon [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeaselessCow2011/pseuds/CeaselessCow2011
Summary: Tim and Sasha find out about Jon and Martin's relationship.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: The Magnus Archives: Barely Canon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Workplace Banter (With Spice)

As the couple neared the entrance to the Institute, Martin felt his stomach go in several knots. He opened the door for Jon and closed the door behind him. Tim was by the entrance, and looked back at the two. He looked very surprised. “Wow, you two came in together! Now, was that coincidence, or is there something else going on here?” He winked and grinned. Martin blushed. Jon looked Tim dead in the eyes and went “Something else is going on here. That is all. Now get back to work.” Jon looked to Martin. “I’ll be seeing you.” He went off to his office… Or, tried to, at least. Tim took hold of Jon’s sleeve. “Woah, there! You don’t get to leave yet!” 

Jon gave him a look of confusion. “Why?”

“Well, why’d you two come in together?” Tim asked smugly. He gasped. “Wait- are you two a thing? Do I need to go get Sasha for this?” He got excited.

Martin was flustered. “Tim-”

He was interrupted by Jon. “Yes, Martin and I are in a relationship. No, you do not need to get Sasha for this, that is unnecessary. Can I go to work now? Some of us actually value our job.”

Tim smiled widely. “Nope! I’m getting Sasha!” He grabbed Jon’s hand and rushed to Sasha’s office. “Sasha!” Tim exclaimed, bursting through the door. Martin followed the two anxiously. 

Sasha looked up, startled. “Tim! ...And Jon, And Martin! What’s up?” She saw Tim’s firm hold of Jon’s hand. It looked a little too firm for comfort. “And why are you holding Jon’s hand?”

Jon glared at Tim, then looked to Sasha. He sighed. “Tim is getting overly excited for no good reason.”

Tim shook his head quickly. “It’s justified! Sasha, guess what! Jon and Martin are dating!” Martin blushed even more at this statement. “Tim, please-” 

Sasha got up from her desk in excitement. “Really?! That’s amazing! Jon, I didn’t know you were gay!”

“I’m actually-” Jon started, but was interrupted by Tim. 

“I know right! I saw them walk in together!” He bounced in excitement.

“Can I go do my job now?” Jon asked seriously, though it sounded as though he was just either deeply infuriated or annoyed. Tim reluctantly nodded. “Alright, eye boy. You can do your work, as a treat.” He chuckled, letting go of Jon’s hand. Jon started for his office. Martin and Jon went to their respective offices, while Tim and Sasha chatted more. 

“Sooo, how’s it goin’?” Tim asked, sitting on Sasha’s desk. Sasha closed the door of her office and sat in her office chair. She smiled. “Goin’ alright. Hey, I gotta go down to the storage closet for a stack of paper, wanna come with me?” 

Tim nodded, grinning. “Course.” The two got up and headed down the hallway to the storage closet. Tim opened the door for Sasha before going in himself. “Sasha!” He poked her shoulder. When Sasha looked behind her, she saw Tim holding some old pair of rectangular glasses. “Ah look, I’m Jon, and I’m sooooo important- get back to work you peasant- Maaaaartin, come get me my tea-” He mocked. Sasha giggled at this. “Tim-!” 

“Tim? You mean that all play no work dumbass?” He chuckled. Sasha giggled and grabbed a stack of papers from a large blue box. “Alright, let’s go back, Mr. Archivist.” Tim scoffed, putting the glasses back on the shelf he found them on. He followed Sasha. “Oh, please, we all know if anyone here should’ve been Head Archivist, it should’ve been you.” Sasha sighed. “Yeah, well, that’s not what happened, now is it? It’s fine, really. I mean, Elias could’ve not been such an absolute douchebag about it, but… I think i’ll manage quite fine, Tim.” Tim sighed. “I guess. I don’t know. I think it was unfair. I mean, sure, I’ve accepted it at this point, but still.” He sat back on her desk as she shuffled the papers. 

Tim looked to Sasha. “Y’know how Martin and Jon are dating now?”

“Yeah, it’s so cute!” Sasha said, smiling.

“Well, i’ve been thinking about something, c’mere.” He said invitingly. Sasha smirked and went around, standing in front of Tim. Tim looked into her eyes. “So, I’m actually kinda nervous to say this, but, I actually really like you. Like, I wanna go on sappy ass dates with you.” 

Sasha’s eyes lit up. “I gotta admit, I feel the same way about you, Tim.”

The two kissed, when who walked into the office but Martin Blackwood himself-

He saw them instantly. “Hypocrites!” he said, looking away from them. Tim and Sasha pulled apart immediately. “Martin!” They exclaimed at the same time. They exchanged looks before Sasha looked to him. “What did you want, Martin?”

Martin was bouncing at this point, grinning ear to ear. “Nevermind!” He rushed out of Sasha's office and burst through Jon’s. “Jon!! I saw Sasha and Tim kissing in Sasha’s office! They’re total hypocrites!” Jon looked up at him, startled, unamused, and confused. “Um… Okay, then?” Tim and Sasha appeared behind Martin. “Martin!” Tim started. 

“Don’t need to expose us, you big dork!” He said, ruffling Martin’s hair. Martin blushed a little at this and made a startled noise. Jon sighed and looked at the time. “Well, I’m going to be going home, then. You three have your fun.” He started packing up. Martin went over. “Maybe I could come with you, if you’d like?” Jon looked to him a moment. He would _very much_ like that. He nodded. “Well, pack up, then.” He smiled ever so slightly. Martin smiled brightly and went off. Tim and Sasha left Jon alone. Jon took this moment to text Georgie.

`‘Georgie?’`  
A few seconds passed before he got a response.  
`‘yea?’`  
`‘Martin and I are going to my place for the night…’`  
`‘hell yeah! look at you go!’`  
`‘Thank you, Georgie. For everything.’`  
`‘:’) nicest thing youve ever said to me, ur gonna make me cry at work’`  
Jon scoffed, smirked, and rolled his eyes. `‘Yeah, Yeah. Go be sappy somewhere else ;p’`  
`‘look whos talking!!!!’`  
`‘...I’m going to pretend I understand what you just said.’`  
After a full minute of thinking, he finally understood what she meant. `‘Oh! Shit. Right. Well, at least I _have_ someone to be sappy over. You just like being sappy over whoever will give you attention ;p’`  
`‘hush, you-’`  
`‘Never.’`

Martin entered the room a few minutes after. “Hey, Jon.” He said cheerfully. “Ready?”

Jon nodded. “Yes.”

And so, the happy couple exited the building. Tim and Sasha were outside. Sasha smiled. “Bye, gays! I mean- guys-”

“As I’ve _tried_ to tell you, I’m not gay, I’m bi!” Jon said, which was supposed to be taken lightly, but with his deep voice and unmoving, tough, apathetic exterior, it was taken as something hostile.

Tim’s arms flew up. “Alright, bi-police!”

Sasha chuckled at this. “See you, lovebirds.”

“You’re one to talk!” Martin piped up.

They all laughed, Jon’s laugh being the weakest and slightest, Martin’s being the biggest and loudest, Sasha’s being the most motherly and inviting, and Tim’s being… Tim’s. They all walked away from the Institute, Martin and Jon holding hands and Tim and Sasha’s arms interlocked.


End file.
